


Tommy in lingerie

by MintJam



Series: Thoughts, asks, headcanons and ficlets [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintJam/pseuds/MintJam
Summary: In response to this ask: Since it’s kinktober... ever thought about T/A and feminisation, maybe tommy in lingerie?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Thoughts, asks, headcanons and ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540363
Kudos: 40





	Tommy in lingerie

All that pretty lace and soft silk just jars so beautifully with the image Tommy tries to present to the world. And of course, Alfie loves anything that makes Tommy uncomfortable in the bedroom (psychologically as much as physically). He’ll make it his life’s work to prove that underneath all those hard edges, there is a bit of softness left in Tommy yet. 

So if Alfie wants to dress Tommy up like a china doll and run his hands over the smooth silk (he always makes Tommy shave first) then what of it? Tommy’ll do it. With a little persuasion. And Lord knows Alfie can be very persuasive. 

When Tommy wakes at three am — half-trapped beneath the weight of Alfie, come-slick silk stuck to his arse and a stitched-seam running up the underside of his cock like a snagged fingernail — then he might, quite reasonably, fidget and grumble. Until Alfie slides a hand between the silk and Tommy’s skin, cups his naked balls and kisses the nape of his neck and mumbles, “settle down, Petal, you’re good till morning,” before falling immediately back to sleep. Leaving Tommy awake, and so much hotter, with shame pooling in his stomach and blood pooling in his cock as he lies and waits to be fucked again, like this — on his side with the silk pushed aside and the lace edges digging in — whilst Alfie tells him what a good little girl he is to wait for him, cunt wet and rosy and ready.


End file.
